


Alpha: Rebirth

by J_A_Phillips



Series: J.A. Phillips' Starverse [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Disintegrated clothes, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Love Bites, Original Character(s), Perverted supervillain, Photokinetic, Public Humiliation, Reverse cowgirl position, Sexual Harassment, Standing Sex, Superheroes, Supervillains, Vaginal Fingering, Wings, forced stripping, original superheroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_Phillips/pseuds/J_A_Phillips
Summary: Blue-skinned, golden-eyed, winged alien anti-hero who gets into brawls with criminals and monsters. That's what most people know Alpha as. Only her closest friends know she's been hiding a secret about her body. However, when a tussle with a supervillain goes wrong, her secret is revealed to the world, leading her to re-evaluate her life.Co-stars characters from Maltor Ramus' NeoNightverse.
Relationships: Alpha/Lumière, Zenith Woman / Alpha
Series: J.A. Phillips' Starverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767064
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Alpha groaned as she gave her shoulder a roll and a rub, trying to deaden the pain a bit. She’d just endured a tussle with a powerful Superhuman called Cleaveland, who had been causing a disturbance at a restaurant in Detroit. Luckily, having heard of Cleaveland from Starslip, she knew how best to deal with him, and exposed his eyes to the light, draining his power. Still, it had been a fairly harsh fight leading up to his defeat.

At least this time, there wasn’t a lot of collateral damage, Alpha thought, watching as the police loaded the massive man into the back of a police van armed with reflective walls and bright lighting. As the van sped off, she stretched her large, leathery wings out, preparing to take off.

“Miss Alpha?” a brunette in a yellow pantsuit and glasses asked, causing Alpha to stop and face her. “If I could have a moment of your time?”

Alpha blinked, a bit surprised. “Uh, sure. Can I help you?”

“Perhaps,” the woman replied, holding out a business card. “I represent Super Chickxxx. We’re an organization that’s all about giving superpowered women a healthy environment to show their beauty, both inner and-”

“Skip the speech, you’re a porn site, right?” Alpha inquired, having noticed the three Xs on the card after taking it. “And lemme guess, you want ME to appear on it?”

The businesswoman fidgeted slightly, adjusting her glasses. “Well, we were just thinking that a woman such as yourself might appreciate a healthy environment to...be yourself?”

Alpha cocked an eyebrow. “...You honestly think people are going to want to see ME on a porn site?”

“Speaking frankly, ma’am, you clearly haven’t searched yourself on the internet since making your existence public knowledge,” the brunette explained. “There’s a lot of...interest and curiosity about you, so to speak.”

Alpha sighed, wiping her forehead. “I appreciate the kind words, but the answer’s no. Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

Without waiting for a response, Alpha beat her wings hard and took off into the air, feeling the wind rush across her body. She hadn’t lied when she said that she appreciated such words. However, despite what the woman had suggested, she HAD done internet searches on herself, and was aware that certain artists had created renders of what they thought she might look like under her costume. And while they were flattering, they all were lacking one critical point that she possessed, and didn’t want people to know about. Maybe Vyx was understanding of it, but she was an alien too, and had likely seen many unique sapient lifeforms in outer space. But could people truly be accepting of her and her body on Earth?

* * *

**Six days later…**

Alpha smiled as she flew over the busy streets of New York City, taking in the lights of the Manhattan nightlife. It was actually something she relished, seeing so many people and listening to the parties and gatherings that they would have. As something of a rowdy girl herself, she enjoyed seeing it in others, even if what she really wanted was to be able to join in.

After a while, though, something else caught the blue-skinned alien’s eyes and ears: Lights and sirens. Banking hard to her right, she headed for the source: A grey-haired man in a black and white jumpsuit, a jetpack strapped to his back and a belt full of gadgets set to his waist. Nicolas Hemingway, AKA Dr. Infrious, as she’d heard him referred to once. From the looks of things, he was using a flamethrower to keep police at bay, and then shooting the officers who stood still for too long with tranquilizer darts.

_Aw, fuck me,_ Alpha thought as she checked her belt to see how many explosive discs she had left. _Only got a couple left. Guess I better make sure they count._

Beating her wings hard, Alpha soared closer to where Dr. Infrious was causing his havoc. On closer inspection, she saw the likely reason why the police were coming for this man: Several women were dancing naked a few yards behind him, and not one of them looked as though they were enjoying themselves. Her eyes narrowed in irritation as she remembered hearing that this high-tech criminal was also a complete pervert, and had a history of forcing women into compromising situations.

_Dammit, guess I actually need a plan this time, huh?_ Alpha considered, annoyed at this revelation. _Alright, I guess if I can hit him hard from above while he’s not looking, I can tear off his belt and his jetpack pretty easily. That’ll keep him grounded, and without all his best gadgets. Okay, let’s do this!_

With that plan in motion, Alpha positioned herself as close to being directly over Hemingway’s head as possible before dive bombing straight down toward him. However, as she came closer, she spotted something rushing into the scene out of the corner of her eye; far too fast for her to get out of its way. As such, the two collided just a few feet above Infrious and tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Groaning, Alpha pulled herself into a sitting up position. As she did, though, she found a young woman of what she could only describe as having mixed heritage sitting in her lap. At first, she thought she was naked, perhaps one of the girls who’d been forced to dance, but on a second glance, Alpha saw that she actually was wearing a very skimpy-looking black and pink bikini, gloves, boots, and goggles.

“The fuck was THAT?” the girl demanded. “I HAD him!”

“Uh, I had him, thank you very much!” Alpha insisted.

“Well, well, look what we have here!” Dr. Infrious observed, turning to face the two with some sort of ray gun clutched in his hand. “Two superheroines in a heap, and me with an orgasm gun!”

“Dodge!” Alpha shouted, rolling out of the way while the other girl tucked and rolled the other, the beam striking the ground where they once stood. The two continued to run from blasts from the orgasm ray gun and a series of tranquilizer darts, diving over a police car and ducking behind it. “Okay, so, Plan B, Captain Crashlanding?”

“The name is Lumière,” the girl replied, adjusting her goggles. “And actually, I might just have a way to distract him for you, if you think you can hit him hard and fast enough.”

Before Alpha could ask what she meant by that, Lumière raised both hands, the light-up pink lining of her costume turning brighter. Soon, she unleashed rays of light from her hands that turned into holographic projections of the two. The winged alien grinned, looking the two over and observing what perfect visual replications they were.

“Not bad,” Alpha admitted. “Keep him distracted, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Lumi nodded, making the holograms of the two heroines run in opposite directions, ducking and diving behind anywhere they could hide to maintain the illusion of being real. Sure enough, Dr. Infrious kept taking aim at the fake duo with his weapons and gadgets. As soon as his attention was divided, Alpha rushed in as fast as she could, beating her wings to give her an extra boost in speed. Before Nicholas could react in time, the winged alien managed to grab hold of the straps keeping his belt and jetpack on and tear them off. She then threw a foot hard into his abdomen, knocking him on his backside as his gun tumbled away. Before he could get back up, she threw her remaining two discs at his equipment, blowing them away in a pair of fiery blazes.

“Not so tough without your toys, are you?” Alpha observed, hand on her hip.

“Oh, I have toys you wouldn’t believe!” Hemingway roared, raising an arm as an energy blast fired out from his gauntlet, engulfing Alpha’s body as she raised her arms to shield herself. All too quickly, however, she noticed that the blast was in no way harming her. Unfortunately, she realized far too late that the same couldn’t be said for her costume. By the time she’d moved out of the way, she was almost completely naked, leaving most of her chest and both sets of genitalia on display for anyone to see. She could practically feel herself shrinking under the disgusted stare of her opponent, who looked ready to throw up.

“Ugh, I knew you were an alien, but I never figured you for a freak of na-” Dr. Infrious started to taunt before he was cut off by a large sphere of light catching him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Looking to the source of the attack, Alpha saw Lumière standing atop the police car they’d been hiding behind, looking a little winded. Alpha gave her a nod, only to soon take notice of the flashes of light around her. Her blood turned ice cold as she realized immediately what they were: Cameras, from media outlets that had been observing the fight. And she was on full display for them.

Immediately, Alpha wrapped her wings around herself, trying to cover up so she couldn’t be seen. As she did, she felt a warm light start to envelop her, as Lumière dropped down alongside of her. Soon, the two found themselves levitating in a sphere that was blinding to all who looked at it from the outside, and then sailing through the air at speeds that Alpha couldn’t even keep track of.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha watched in awe as her surroundings whizzed by around her and Lumière, the two sailing through the night sky in the petite heroine’s ball of light. As glad as she was to be away from the cameras, however, she couldn’t help but feel slightly worried. Not only were they flying at speeds she’d never experienced before, but she had no idea what their destination was.

“Where the hell are we going?!” Alpha demanded of the brown-and-pink-haired girl as the world flew by outside the sphere.

“Safe house!” Lumière explained before the two finally began to slow down, coming to a halt at the balcony of an apartment. The sphere quickly vanished, depositing the two in a most undignified way. “Ow...Sorry, still working out the kinks of that trick…”

Alpha moaned, pulling herself up. Looking down at the tatters of her costume, she let out a hard, depressed sigh, the excitement of their trip fading in place of the returning feeling of humiliation. “Fuck...just fuck my life.”

“C’mon, it’s not that bad,” Lumière insisted, unlocking the glass door to her apartment.

“...‘Not that-’, did you SEE what just happened back there?!” Alpha yelled incredulously. “When those media jerkwads get back to their bosses, the whole world's gonna know that I’m half and half!”

“...And?” Lumière asked as she slid her door open, watching as Alpha’s jaw dropped. “You coming in, or…?”

Alpha just stood frozen and stupefied at this display, unable to process how the scantily-clad young woman could be so calm about this, but eventually followed her inside. “Look, Lumière-”

“Call me Lumi,” the pink-haired heroine interrupted, heading over to her fridge.

“...Lumi,” Alpha corrected herself, watching as the girl got a jug of orange juice out of her fridge. “Look, I don’t want people knowing this about me, okay? I’ve spent the better part of my life trying to keep people from finding out that I’m some kind of a…”

“...‘Freak’?” Lumi asked, getting out a glass and pouring herself a drink. “And having both male and female reproductive parts is somehow weirder than having blue skin and wings?”

“Well, people think I’m some kinda monster enough already!” Alpha insisted, huffing a bit. “I mean, with the wings and all, there are a ton of people who think I’m some kinda space succubus or something! And no, I don’t care how many people fetishize chicks with dicks, most of them are probably just gonna react like Infrious did back there!”

Lumière tilted her head a little, looking confused. “...Huh.”

“What?” Alpha asked, confused by Lumi’s confusion.

“Well, it’s just, everything I’ve ever heard about you suggested you weren’t the type to care what people thought of you,” Lumi explained before taking a gulp of her juice. “I mean, you do come off a little as the hardass anti-hero who doesn’t give a shit what people think of her or how she gets the job done.”

“Well, a person’s body is an important thing,” Alpha explained. “Everyone has something about their body they don’t necessarily want people to see or know about. Not that I’d expect YOU to get what that’s like, Miss Fresh-Out-Of-High-School, Shows-Off-Her-Perfect-Body-To-The-World.”

“...I was made in a lab,” Lumière said simply in a much more serious tone, putting the now empty glass on the counter with a thud.

Hearing her say that, Alpha immediately felt like an idiot, looking down and away. “...Oh. I’m sorry. That’s...that’s awful.”

“Yeah,” Lumi muttered. “You know how it is: Boy meets girl, boy and girl are both supervillains, boy combines DNA of various superpowered individuals with girl’s in a tank to make a super baby, yada yada yada. So, believe me when I say, I GET it.”

“I guess so,” Alpha admitted. “So, then why doesn’t it seem to bother you that much?”

“Well, I just decided a long time ago that I didn’t care how it was made, my body is my body, and I’m not gonna let anyone make me feel bad about it...not even me,” Lumière explained. “And believe me, when I found out what my parents had done, yeah, I felt really, REALLY bad about myself and my body. It took a while, but I eventually realized that I’m not responsible for all that, so why should I torment myself about it?”

Alpha looked back up into Lumière’s eyes, seeing just how serious she was about all of this. “...That...is actually a super mature way to look at it.”

“I know,” Lumi replied with a smirk. “Oh, and for the record? My mom’s actually a shapeshifter, and can give herself any set of genitalia, or as many sets, for that matter, as she’d like. So yeah, you’re not the first case of this that I’ve ever seen...although, I gotta admit, the whole ‘Doctor Manhattan blue dong’ thing IS kinda hot.”

Alpha blushed a bit, both at the compliment and the flirty smirk. She had to admit, the girl was becoming a lot cuter in her eyes, and she was finding her very blunt approach to her issues very refreshing. It was causing her to quickly see her in a new, much more positive and attractive light. However, she also knew the effect this usually had on her, and how hard it was to overcome such an issue. And with her costume little more than rags now...

“...Uhh, I should probably go,” Alpha muttered, heading back to the balcony door.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Lumi asked. “It’s been a pretty rough night. Maybe you should stay and get some rest? And a change of clothes? I mean, I doubt I have anything that’d fit you, but I could get you something.”

Alpha smiled nervously, keeping herself turned away from the pink-haired girl. “That’s nice of you, but I REALLY shouldn’t. I’m...well, I’m just a little worried about what might happen if I-”

“And what EXACTLY do you think would happen if you stayed, hmm?” Lumière inquired slyly, eyeing the alien up and down. “Are you really THAT nervous about any sort of consequences, or do you just have an over-inflated ego about your abilities to get ladies in the sack because you’re boinking the red, white, and blue girl scout?”

“No-oo-o..!” Alpha whimpered, feeling her lower extremities start to stir under Lumière’s glance. “It’s just, I kinda have this condition where I-”

Before Alpha could finish, Lumi gasped hard, smiling ear-to-ear at something in front of the winged alien. Looking in front of herself, Alpha felt like dying, as she suddenly realized that, with the glass door to the balcony closed, her scantily-clad companion could see her front in its reflection. And, sure enough, her ‘blue dong’, as Lumi had termed it earlier, was beginning to twitch and harden, causing her knees to shake. Within moments, it was nearly a foot long, and very thick.

“...So, by ‘condition’, I assume you mean an out-of-control erection?” Lumi inquired, closing the distance between the two to observe this phenomenon closer. “Wow, I take it back. Doctor Manhattan ain’t got shit on this.”

Alpha shivered hard, her blue skin turning purple in places from how hard she was blushing. “D-Don’t stare! It’s really fucking embarrassing!”

Lumière giggled at that, squatting down in front of the alien girl. “Not even a little bit like I imagined...but not undesirable.”

With another cutesy giggle, Lumi leaned in close and let the tip of her tongue softly make contact with Alpha’s ball sack. Much to Alpha’s continued shaking and panting, the young woman proceeded to drag the flat of her tongue at an agonizingly slow pace up the underside of Alpha’s penis until it reached the head, cooing the whole way. She then ran her tongue all the way back down, going under Alpha’s balls before gliding between her labia, earning a loud moan from her.

“You taste nice…!” Lumi purred, caressing and stroking Alpha’s cock in her hand as she administered licks and kisses to her pussy.

“Mmm, fu-uuuck!” Alpha moaned, her eyes fluttering as the young woman gave soft administrations to her netherregions. Her hands reached down and stroked Lumi’s brown and pink locks, occasionally gripping them tightly.

Smiling widely, Lumière guided Alpha over to her couch, getting her to slip out of what was left of her costume and take a seat on the couch before returning to administer TLC to her lap. She slowly took the alien’s blue penis inside her mouth, sucking on the tip, while gently pushing a finger past her folds. She delighted in the moans emanating from the winged woman’s throat, bobbing her head up and down Alpha’s rod.

“You’re gonna...make me cum!” Alpha groaned, groping her breasts in her hands.

To her surprise, Lumi didn’t stop or move away. Instead, she actually began to deepthroat Alpha’s cock, humming loudly on it while letting her finger explore her pussy deeper. Under such pleasure, the blue-skinned alien couldn’t hold back, her legs spreading out widely as semen spewed out of her and into Lumière’s greedy mouth. With a moan of delight, she gulped it all down, albeit giving a slight cough and gag due to the sheer volume of it.

“Holy shit…!” Lumi swore, panting a little.

“Are you okay?” Alpha demanded, sighing in relief at the nod she received. “God, that was crazy good!”

“And yet, you are STILL rock hard!” Lumière observed, giving Alpha’s cock a gentle tug. “You seriously can still go?”

Alpha nodded, blushing harder than ever. “Yeah...this could take a while.”

“Mmm, I hope so,” Lumi commented, slowly stripping out of her costume and kicking it aside, along with her gloves, boots, and goggles. She stood confidently before Alpha, her petite breasts and hairless pussy on display, before turning around to show her butt, her hands out to her sides in a ‘ta-da!’ pose.

“W-Wait, are you on birth control?” Alpha asked as the young woman backed up towards her and began to straddle her hips. “I don’t wanna get you pregnant by accident or something!”

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem for what I have in mind…” Lumière answered with an over-the-shoulder smirk as, to Alpha’s shock, she reached back to spread her asscheeks and let the alien’s blue dick rub between them.

Before Alpha could warn her, Lumi took hold of the blue-skinned woman’s girthy cock and pushed it slowly into her small ass. The brown-and-pink-haired girl’s jaw dropped as she let out a tiny squeal, feeling the rod invade her back entrance. To the surprise of the owner of said rod, however, she quickly found herself adjusting to its size. In fact, she soon began to ride it, slowly at first, before eventually bouncing a little faster.

“What the fuck?!” Alpha demanded, moaning and panting as she felt her penis stroked and jerked between Lumière’s buttcheeks. “How the hell are you making this look so easy?!”

“Not exactly my first time!” Lumi explained, leaning back a little and planting her hands to either side of the blue-skinned alien she was riding. “What, you thought you were the only one with a crazy-big sexual appetite?!”

Alpha could only grunt in response as the petite young woman began to bounce on her cock even harder. Reaching up, the alien woman began to feel up Lumi’s sides and breasts before letting one hand run down her belly. Eventually, it found its way to her vagina, inserting two fingers and thrusting away while her palm smacked against her clitoris.

Lumière let loose a shrill cry as she felt Alpha’s fingers invade her pussy, all the while her massive dong continued to ram its way into her ass. Within moments, she felt herself being moved as Alpha twisted her around to face her. Wrapping their arms around each other, the two kissed hard, their tongues dragging across one another’s as they moaned in lustful need.

“Still holding back?” Lumi whimpered as the two broke their kiss, running her hands softly along the alien’s wings.

“Don’t...wanna hurt...your ass…!” Alpha explained between pants, gently tugging on the brown-and-pink-haired girl’s clit.

“Appreciated…” Lumi cooed, teasing Alpha’s ear with her tongue. “Now give me EVERYTHING you’ve got.”

“...Your call…!” Alpha groaned before standing up, getting behind Lumière as she bent her over the couch, and shoved herself back inside her ass.

Lumi’s eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she felt Alpha take her ruthlessly in her back entrance. She gripped the couch cushions tightly in both hands, drool beginning to run down her chin as the alien woman wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. She felt like she was going to go crazy from how much sensation was running through her body, like a bolt of lightning striking her and then spreading out to make sensual contact with her every nerve.

Alpha grunted and groaned as she felt her usual need to hold back with her lovers slip. She proceeded to lift Lumière up and wrap her wings tightly around her, continuing to thrust inside her back end. The two exchanged kisses and licks as they bucked against each other wildly.

“Fucking hell, you can take a lot…!” Alpha panted, leaving love bites along Lumi’s neck and shoulders.

“Not wearing you out, am I?” Lumière taunted, earning a much harder bite to the neck that made her moan loudly.

The duo stayed in this position for several minutes before returning to the couch. Feeling herself start to reach her limit, Alpha laid back on the couch, letting Lumi squat down over her and ride her cock. The two were both sweaty messes, their hair tossed every which way, but they continued their act until, at last, Alpha came with a shout deep inside Lumi’s ass. The brown-and-pink-haired superheroine likewise climaxed at the feeling of Alpha’s warm spunk filling her back hole.

Exhausted, the two cuddled up on the couch, holding each other. Occasionally, they exchanged small kisses, licks, or sweet nothings in each other’s ears. However, for the most part, they just laid together until they fell asleep together on the couch, both sure they would have the sweetest of dreams.

<https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78721398>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...True story: I was writing so much earlier that I had finished this and started writing chapter 3 before I remembered to send this to NHarmonik for proofreading. Also, I MAY have written this in a manner meant to appeal to and indulge in Cyberkitten01's fetishes as a sort of thank you for all the free work he does for me and Maltor Ramus, like the image I linked to in the story. Y'know, loyalty to my crew and all that jazz. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha moaned a little as she rubbed her eyes, slowly pulling herself into a sitting-up position on the couch. Looking around at her surroundings, the memories of the previous night’s events came rushing back to her, causing her to blush terribly. At first, she wondered where Lumi was, but she quickly noted the sound of water running, realizing she must be in the shower.

 _I could probably use one myself,_ Alpha thought, taking notice of how she reeked of sweat.

Glancing down at the tattered remains of her costume on the floor, Alpha sighed, recalling what had happened to it. At first, her mind drifted back to the humiliation she felt at having herself exposed, and how most of the world was likely aware by now. However, as that thought crossed her mind, she recalled what Lumière had said, and found herself looking at the situation differently.

A few moments later, Lumi exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around herself. “Phew! Okay, shower’s all yours if you-”

Seeing the blue-skinned alien staring intently at her ruined costume, Lumière stopped, feeling a bit concerned. “...You okay?”

“Yeah,” Alpha replied, blinking. “Yeah, I was just...I was just thinking about what you said. About how your body is yours, and how you wouldn’t let anyone make you feel bad about it. And I was just thinking that...well, what excuse do I have to not feel the same?”

“Well, in your defense, I’m still a human being on a planet of other humans,” Lumi pointed out. “Which I probably should’ve considered when I said what I said.”

“Yeah, but Zenith Woman’s an alien, too,” Alpha retorted, finally turning to face the petite girl, only to cast her blushing eyes away at the sight of her. “Everybody knows that she’s an alien, one with her own unique biology. Hell, she could technically knock up chicks too, and she has never once had to feel like this, because, at the end of the day, she looks just enough like one of you to fit in.”

“Wait, she can impregnate women?” Lumi asked, her eye twitching. “I must’ve missed that part about her.”

“And it’s not like it’s her fault that her appearance lets her avoid that kind of ridicule,” Alpha went on, “but, for the same reason, I’m not at fault for looking like this. I shouldn’t have to feel bad about my body. Hell, my body makes me super strong, gives me the ability to fly, and experience things that no ‘normal’ human being could ever experience!”

“There ya go!” Lumière exclaimed, walking over to take a seat next to the winged woman. “You should feel great about your body, not guilty!”

“You’re right!” Alpha agreed. “In fact...I think it’s long past time I let everyone know that I’m not gonna feel demeaned or insulted or anything negative about my body!”

“Sounds good to me,” Lumi replied, resting a hand on Alpha’s thigh. “Any idea how you’re gonna start?”

Thinking about that, Alpha’s mind wandered back about a week, recalling a certain someone who had approached her. A smirk started to slowly spread as she looked back at Lumi, declaring “...You know what? I think I just might.”

* * *

**One week later...**

Zenith Woman couldn’t help but pace a bit as she waited in the conference room of the Hexagon. She and Alpha were supposed to meet today after the League had finished their meeting, and her lover had told her that she had some sort of announcement. And while she had sounded happy about this announcement, the alien peacekeeper couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous.

“Vyx, would you relax a little?” Starslip demanded as she and the other members of the League of Superhumans watched their friend pacing. “You’re starting to make me dizzy just watching you.”

“Not me,” Jack Hellzone exclaimed, smirking. “I’m just waiting to see if it’s possible for an Oondtryxian’s pacing to actually degrade the floor.”

“...Robina?” Vyxwyndul asked, watching as the Bard then smacked Jack across the head. “Thank you.”

“What do you suppose this announcement IS, anyway?” Green Defender mused, rubbing his chin. “Do you think it has anything to do with those photos that were making the rounds the other day?”

ZW sighed hard. “Possibly. When I asked her about those, she said she would wait until we next met face-to-face to talk about it.”

“...You don’t suppose she’s...expecting?” the Bard suggested.

“Unlikely,” Outrun replied. “I took a look at Oondtryxian birth control, and it’s almost completely foolproof.”

Starslip’s eyes narrowed a bit, staring at the speedster from across the table. “...You know, as happy as I am to be a parent-to-be, I’d appreciate information like that in the future, in case Futamancer ever decides to come back for Round 2.”

“Well, it only works to suppress an Oondtryxian’s capability to create and/or carry a child,” Outrun explained in a hurry. “Otherwise, trust me, I’d be asking if we could make that available to more people.”

“Well, I’m sure whatever the news is, everything’ll be fine,” the Bard insisted, smiling warmly at Zenith Woman.

“Oh, everything is WAY better than fine!” the group heard Alpha declare just before she entered the conference room.

Looking Alpha over, Vyx felt as though her jaw was going to come unhinged and crash into the floor. Gone was her old costume, now replaced with a much more revealing two-piece outfit, with a hole in the top in the middle of a lowercase alpha letter. She also wore high-heeled boots that ran all the way up to her thighs.

“...Yowza,” Jack stated, his eye twitching.

Robina rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Jack, could you not be so gross?”

“I-I’m actually a little bit with Jack,” Cassie admitted, wiping her chin.

The Bard blinked in surprise. “...Seriously? Anybody else? Guys?”

“I’ll let you know when my higher brain functions return to normal,” Outrun said simply, GD nodding in agreement.

Alpha giggled a bit at the League’s reactions to her new costume before turning her attention back to Zenith Woman, casually reaching over with a finger to close the redhead’s mouth. “So, approve?”

“Y-Yes, of course!” Vyx exclaimed after giving her head a quick shake. “So, is THIS the announcement you mentioned?”

“This is part of it, yes,” Alpha explained. “The rest is this: I decided, after what happened with Infrious, and an admitted bit of self-loathing, that I need to take control of the narrative, tell the world exactly what I am and what I’ve always been so that there’s no confusion.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Outrun observed. “So, how are you going to do it? Are you gonna have a press conference or something?”

“No, I decided to do something that’s a bit less conventional, but actually makes a ton of sense when you stop and think about it for a sec,” Alpha replied. “I asked the fine folks at Super Chickxxx if they’d like a tell-all interview about myself to put on their website, and they agreed.”

“...Wait, Super Chickxxx?” Jack asked, tilting his head. “As in the porn site for Superhumans?”

“Yes, and while they wanted me to possibly do some ‘film-making’ with them, they eventually settled for the interview,” Alpha answered, smirking. “...Aaaannnd maybe one or two less-than-tasteful pics of myself to put up on the homepage.”

ZW narrowed her eyes, looking a bit concerned. “And you’re sure you’re okay with that?”

“I just wanna make the point clear that I am not going to be put down by what anyone thinks of me or my body anymore,” Alpha explained. “And you know what? I’m glad I did. I feel SO much better since I did.”

“Well, if it makes you happy, then I’ll support your decision,” Vyxwyndul replied, letting herself smile a little.

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Alpha said, taking the red-orange-skinned alien’s hand in her own.

“It sounds like you’ve really done some deep soul-searching and thoughtful analysis of yourself and your life,” Vyx observed.

“Well, you know, I’m VERY wise and mature,” Alpha responded with a giggle.

“Oh, of course,” ZW said, an eyebrow cocked. “...So, are you going to tell me about her, or...?”

Alpha laughed, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “Uhh, maybe later. Anyway, shall we?”

Vyx nodded, giving a quick wave to the others before following Alpha outside for a flight together. Once they were gone, Bard leaned over to Starslip, whispering “I know I should be supportive, but...can you believe she really posed for a porn site?”

“Huh?” Cassie asked, looking as though she just came out of a daze. “Oh, yeah, totally gross, for sure… … ...Hey, Jack, so what’s the web address for that site? I mean, for Olette, obviously.”

“...Hypersexuals,” Robina concluded, laying her head on the table. “I am surrounded by a complete and utter cavalcade of hypersexuals.”

<https://www.deviantart.com/jyger85/art/Alpha-by-Cyberkitten01-834023960>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why Alpha has a new costume!... ... ...Did I really just tell a three chapter story to explain two pictures Cyberkitten01 made for me? God, I'm anal about my storytelling sometimes. lol


End file.
